


Zhu Li Do The Thing!

by GreenCat42



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, zhu li do the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCat42/pseuds/GreenCat42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varrick gathers everyone he deems important enough to introduce his new invention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zhu Li Do The Thing!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atomiccrayonbox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=atomiccrayonbox).



> atomiccrayonbox from tumblr made a prompt that I couldn't pass up :D. I hope they don't mind that I made a fic of it.

"Varrick, I don’t know why you had to gather all of us together," Tenzin sighed crossing his arms across his chest.

The rest of Team Avatar nodded their heads. Lin looked just as grumpy as she always did glowering at Varrick. “What was so important that you had to drag me from a meeting,” she snapped.

Varrick had even got together a bunch of the air benders as well as some of the Beifong clan who regarded Varrick as slightly crazy.

"Of course you want to know!" He exclaimed. "I’m about to introduce my latest invention!"

Whirling enthusiastically around Varrick threw up his arms in front of a large panel of fabric hanging behind him. “ZHU LI DO THE THING!” He yelled.

The fabric fell to the ground showing Zhu Li holding a baby who promptly burst into wails. “Shhh it’s alright,” Zhu Li murmured rocking the baby. 

"We did the thing!" Varrick exclaimed puffing up like a proud peacock. "This is our child."

Everyone’s eyes widened and they stared first at Varrick, then Zhu Li. “You kept this a secret for nine months just so you could introduce this as your latest invention?” Bolin gasped. “That is the coolest thing ever! Opal can we do this too?”

"Hey no stealing ideas kid! This is a one of a kind invention!" Varrick interrupted.

Everyone went over to congratulate Zhu Li and meet the newest addition to their family. Varrick of course ran over and stood proudly next to his wife.


End file.
